Tutorials/Custom Villagers
The Question "I've seen many vanilla minecraft videos with no mods, but, I'm seeing custom vilagers. I want to know how to make this myself, without any editing, or modding. Can you help?" - College-Gamer2121 "I've seen youtubers like PopularMMOs having custom villagers, like in the Challenge games. I want to learn these things myself, without mods (Cause I cant install a mod genius!). HELP ME!!! - ForeverAloneMinecrafter (SO LONELY!!!) The answer To get custom villagers, you need to use basic commands. These commands are very advanced, but once you get the hang of it, It's pretty easy. But, first you'll need a command block. To get one just simply type in /give (player) minecraft:Command Block (amount). Then you get a Command Block. Now lets get into the real stuff. Summoning the initial villager To summon in the initial villagers, type this in = /summon Villager ~1 ~ ~ That will spawn a villager, but with normal trades, and random proffesions. Here's a code that will spawn a villager with the Blacksmith proffesion and with a first level career. It will also have a name and be Invulnerable. /summon Villager ~1 ~ ~ {Invulnerable:1,CustomName:Dude101,Career:1,CareerLevel:6} That will spawn a villager that's invulnerable and has a name called Dude101. Also CareerLevels. CareerLevels will destroy all the normal trades the villager has. For adding CareerLevels, 6 will work on any career. Here's a list of CareerLevels. Profession 0 ( Brown Robe ) Career 1 = CareerLevel 4 Career 2 = CareerLevel 2 Career 3 = CareerLevel 2 Career 4 = CareerLevel 2 Profession 1 ( White Robe ) Career 1 = CareerLevel 6 Profession 2 ( Purple Robe ) Career 1 = CareerLevel 3 Profession 3 ( Black Apron ) Career 1 = CareerLevel 4 Career 2 = CareerLevel 3 Career 3 = CareerLevel 3 Profession 4 ( White Apron ) Career 1 = CareerLevel 2 Career 2 = CareerLevel 3 Profession 5 ( Green Robe ) (1.12 only) Adding a trade Now lets make a villager selling a emerald for dirt. Just type in this. Offers:{Recipes:[ {buy:{id:dirt,Count:1},sell:{id:emerald,Count:1}} ]} To add more trades just simply add a comma and write your trade. Offers:{Recipes:[ {buy:{id:dirt,Count:1},sell:{id:emerald,Count:1}}, {buy:{id:stone,Count:1},sell:{id:diamond,Count:1}} ]} Requiring more than one item To require more than one item you'll need a buyB. You can also have a buyC, but that's not important for now. Offers:{Recipes:[ {buy:{id:dirt,Count:1},sell:{id:emerald,Count:1}}, {buy:{id:stone,Count:1},sell:{id:diamond,Count:1}}, {buy:{id:grass,Count:1},BuyB:{id:diamond,Count:1},sell:{id:emerald,Count:2}} ]} That's how you require more items. Now let's get tricky! Enchanting Tools With Names Sometimes you want to enchant items that are in the trade selections. Then you'll have to go even further! It might be very complicated but you'll get the hang of it. Also this uses IDs so for a list of them, go here = http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Enchanting Offers:{Recipes:[ {buy:{id:dirt,Count:1},sell:{id:emerald,Count:1}}, {buy:{id:stone,Count:1},sell:{id:diamond,Count:1}}, {buy:{id:grass,Count:1},BuyB:{id:diamond,Count:1},sell:{id:emerald,Count:2}} {buy:{id:emerald,Count:1},sell:{id:diamond_boots,Count:1,tag:{display:{Name:Strong Boots,Lore:strong boots!},ench:{id:1,lvl:10}}}} ]} In Summation And now you know how to make your own custom villager! Don't hesitate to leave a comment down below, and hope you enjoyed the guide! Try also writing your own custom villager codes below in the comments! If your code isn't working or if you have questions, I'll try my best to answer! Guide by: Tornadofeather Profile here:http://minecraftpc.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tornadofeather Category:Tutorials